Diferencias
by Elijah Zero
Summary: Yuichiro no sabía por qué estaba tan enojado cuando descubrió que Mika había ido a vender su sangre otra vez. Quería matar y mutilar a cada uno de esos inmundos vampiros.


**Diferencias**

Yuichiro no sabía por qué estaba tan enojado cuando descubrió que Mika había ido a vender su sangre otra vez. Quería matar y mutilar a cada uno de esos inmundos vampiros.

Ojalá Mika pudiera entender que él podía hacerse cargo de cosas como esa, pero nunca fue así. Mika era tan independiente de él, siempre lo fue desde antes de que él llegara, y está bien era una familia después de todo, pero repudiaba la sensación de euforia al ver las marcas de mordeduras en su cuello. Por una vez quisiera que Mika se lo dejara todo a él, pero el muchacho siempre fue un apoyo para sus "hermanos" y no había manera discutible por la cual dejaría de serlo.

Aunque la comida que consiguió era buena y suficiente para todos Yuichiro no probó ni un solo bocado. Por más que Mika intentó y rogó que comiera la ira de Yuichiro fue su estaca, él era orgulloso, y más en un aspecto como ese. Claro que a nadie le gustaría que traten a su familia de ese modo, pero para él fue especialmente ese trato con Mikaela. Por mucho que lo negara era cierto que se había vuelto más cercano y sobreprotector con Mika.

Yuichiro no entendió el sentimiento tan venenoso que se acunó en su pecho cuando Mika llegó con esas marcas, peor cuando se imaginó al vampiro desquiciado mordiéndole el cuello y satisfaciéndose de la sangre escarlata de su preciado hermano. Odiaba que, los vampiros siempre tenían esa mirada lujuriosa al momento de morder a cualquier miembro de su familia, pero de nuevo, esa sensación tan impetuosa se incrementaba cuando era a Mika al que mordían.

Ni siquiera trató de averiguar por qué era él el que deseaba haber dejado una marca en el cuello blando lechoso de su amigo en vez de un asqueroso vampiro.

Esa misma noche Yuichiro se retiró al cuarto que compartía con todos sus demás hermanos, dejándolos comer el fruto de la sangre de Mika. Él no tenía intención de comer algo de eso, no le importaba un carajo lo mucho que el estómago le imploraba por un poco de alimento, no quería nada que viniera de un trueque tan asqueroso.

La habitación era demasiado pobre en sí, unos futones regados por toda la pieza, algunas velas, dos candelabros, un cajón con una madera demasiado vieja y podrida que podría deshacerse en cualquier momento y nada más. Para variar los futones no eran suficientes para todos por lo que debían compartir, no fue Yuichiro el primero que dijo que iba a compartirlo con Mika de hecho fue una de sus hermanas la que lo sugirió a ambos ya que eran los mayores y los que estaban a cargo de su cuidado. Mika aceptó feliz, en cambio Yuichiro lo hizo a regaña dientes, aunque en el fondo estaba un poco aliviado, de esa forma podría estar más al pendiente de él, pero por lo visto no fue tan bueno en ello porque Mika fue a vender su sangre.

El cuarto estaba más silencioso que de costumbre, todos estaban en el comedor cutre que los vampiros les habían asignado.

Trató de dormir al cerrar fuertemente los ojos, de no pensar en la imagen de Mika ofreciendo su sangre, su cuello, su carne... Sólo pensarlo le hacía arder la sangre. Podía imaginarlo todo por más que no quisiera.

Apretó los ojos con más fuerza, queriendo borrar las imágenes en su cabeza. Juntó sus rodillas contra su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos. Este era precisamente el estado en el que prefería nadie conociera de él, viéndose de esa manera, tan vulnerable y débil. Nadie más que Mika era el único que podría ser el responsable de tal comportamiento, por no mencionar lo infantil que se le hizo, no le importaba si era apenas un chiquillo de catorce años, él nunca pensó en sí como eso, siempre fue la cabeza de su familia junto con Mikaela y tuvo que asumir ese rol desde muy temprana edad, madurando más rápido que los demás y soportando un peso inmenso del que muchos hubieran declinado.

Se estremeció como una ráfaga de viento se asomó por el cuarto y de inmediato supo que alguien había entrado y tenía la certeza de que no importaba quién fuera, no se iba permitir permanecer en ese estado enfrente de nadie. Estiró sus piernas, y no hizo nada más que esperar a que hablara el que había entrado.

No se sorprendió cuando fue la voz de Mika la que resonó en la habitación. La cara se le inundó de rabia en pensar en el bastardo de Felid, más aún porque fue él quién acarició la mejilla y cabello de Mika. Comentando por el corredor que su sangre era deliciosa, una de las mejores y preguntándole descaradamente si volvería de nuevo. Tal insinuación era inaceptable, como si lo dejara volver, como si fuera a aprobar que su amigo volviera al cuarto del noble. Jamás en su puta vida bebería otra maldita gota, menos si ese mocoso era su mejor amigo y hermano o lo que fueran.

Escuchó los pasos sutiles del muchacho rubio. Se arrodilló junto a él y tocó con suavidad la parte superior de la manta que se encargaba de cubrir el rostro de Yuichiro.

— ¿Estás despierto?

Susurró como si temiera que irrumpirle el sueño. En cualquier otra ocasión Yuichiro se hubiera burlado de él pero no en ese momento.

Se negó a darle una respuesta, estaba demasiado enojado como para eso.

— ¿Podrías ser más educado, Yuichiro Hyakuya? Sé que probablemente estás despierto— Eso dijo pero Mika mantuvo su tono de voz lo más baja posible, por si las dudas. —Akane está contenta de que por fin a todos les toca una porción decente y tú deberías hacer lo mismo — Mika le regañó en silencio.

Yuichiro no podía creer lo considerado que era Mika a pesar de estar regañándolo.

Se levantó del futón y lo enfrentó cara a cara.

Mika tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo. ¡Idiota! yo puedo conseguir alimento sin ese putrefacto de Felid.

El niño le frunció el ceño, aunque sus ojos le hablaban a Yuichiro de no haber tenido otra opción, lo cual le hizo sentir vergüenza de sí mismo. Era tan culpable como Mika pero era demasiado terco como para admitirlo.

— ¿Qué es realmente lo que te molesta? Ya lo había hecho antes y no dijiste nada... ¿por qué empezar ahora? Quiero lo mejor para ellos — Mika apuntó con el dedo índice a la puerta que estaba medio abierta y dejaba entrar una tenue raya de luz. Del otro lado estaban sus hermanos cenando.

Yuichiro era egoísta tratándose de Mika, no tanto como ahora, pero incluso en el pasado lo era un poco, procurando siempre acaparar la suma atención del joven rubio. Él fue diferente, él le ofreció la mano, su amistad y una familia, a cambio de nada. Mikaela fue el primero en darle cariño.

Era verdad que tenía conocimiento de los encuentros de Mika con Felid, por sangre a cambio de comestibles o herramientas necesarias para su sustento, y siempre se molestó por ello, sin embargo, se lo guardó y no reprochó nada a Mika. ¿Qué era diferente ahora?

Yuichiro no podía decir lo que hizo el cambio pero se sintió más impotente de lo usual, tanto que se le salió de las manos. Fue el límite.

Yuichiro no quería que nadie tocara a Mika. Era un castigo y no sabía el por qué. No era otra cosa que la frustración de no saber lo que le estaba pasando.

Por una vez no pudo soportar que alguien se dignara a tomar a Mikaela, por mucho que sólo fuera una mordida. Era inaceptable. Es más él no tenía que responder esa pregunta a él, simplemente no iba a permitir que Mika fuera cambiar su sangre por nada.

— Yo también puedo conseguir comida.

Mika se sentó junto a él con tranquilidad y haciendo el menor ruido posible, aunque Yuichiro ya estaba ahí, despierto...

Juntó sus propias manos y exhaló lentamente.

— Era necesario.

¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir? ¿Era necesario?

— Por supuesto que no— Yuichiro escupió desdeñado. Incrédulo de que algo así saliera de la boca de Mikaela. —Deja de tratar de cargar el mundo sobre tus hombros, no estás solo. ¿Hasta cuándo se te va a dar la gana entenderlo?

Inconscientemente Yuichiro se aproximo a Mika, dejándolo con la boca seca. Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse el muchacho rubio era en la cercanía de Yuichiro y por supuesto en el aliento que rosaba su piel.

Mika iba a alejarse pero las manos de Yuichiro se aferraron obstinadamente al dorso de ambos brazos del otro, le impidieron alejarse siquiera un centímetro.

—Yuu...

Yuichiro los mantuvo así. No hizo otra cosa que no fuera mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Mikaela no apartó la mirada ni por un segundo.

—No tiene que haber una razón. No puedes seguir con eso. Punto.

Le dijo después de un tiempo, cuando estaba seguro de que toda la atención de Mika era para él. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, otra vez quería que los ojos de Mikaela lo miraran solamente a él.

Yuichiro arrojó a Mika en el futón, con las manos todavía apegadas a él. El otro lo veía sorprendido desde abajo. No se quejó o dijo nada en absoluto. Muy por el contrario se encontraba inmóvil a su merced. La acción le hizo recordar cuando Mikaela lo derribó el primer día que se conocieron.

Recargó todo su peso en el muchacho rubio, aún sin soltarlo.

—Tu cuello... Mika.

Mika se sonrojó y se limitó a mirar a otro lado. La marca de aquellos colmillos no eran algo de qué estar orgulloso, pero definitivamente necesitaban la comida y las velas, aunque Yuichiro dijera lo contrario. Los suministros eran indispensables. Claro que Mika sentía asco pero tenía que aguantarlo por sus hermanos, su familia, por Yuichiro.

—Álzalo —Yuichiro ordenó en voz baja, casi con dolor.

Mika no obedeció, pareció ignorar por completo su demanda. Le costaba permitir que él viera la penosa marca que quedó, no quería que viera que aún salía una que otra gota escarlata.

Yuichiro retiró una de sus manos del agarre firme del dorso de su brazo para levantar el mentón. Exponiendo la carne. Los ojos de Mika lucharon por no humedecerse. Su contraparte se mantuvo en un silencio martirizante. Mika ya no lo soportaba más, quería que Yuichiro dijera algo, lo que sea.

En lugar de hacer cualquier otra cosa, Yuichiro se inclinó y buscó a tientas las marcas, rosó su lengua sobre la sangre fresca con cuidado, buscando un atisbo de dolor o ardor en el rostro de Mika, pero no fue con esa clase de expresión con la que se topó.

Los ojos del niño rubio estaban cerrados no con fuerza, sino como si estuviera relajado. Yuichiro sonrió un poco y continuó.

Arrastró su lengua por toda la parte magullada, limpiando los restos de sangre y azotando a las nuevas que amenazaban con colarse fuera. Unió sus labios para succionar el cuello de Mika, tratando de ser él el que deje una nueva marca, borrando la anterior. Quería que desapareciera lo más pronto posible. Olvidarse de que alguien más posó sus labios sobre el cuello del niño rubio.

Mika reprimió un gemido mientras que Yuichiro no era lo suficientemente ignorante como para no darse cuenta.

El hecho de que Mika no protestara significaba su aprobación. Tal vez Mika también quería borrar los labios de cualquier otro y remplazarlos por los de Yuichiro.

Mika respondió enrollando sus dedos en los cabellos negros aceituna de Yuichiro. Dio más acceso a los dientes que pastaban su piel con cuidado, no como esos colmillos que se le enterraron sin cuidado alguno.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? — Yuichiro vaciló en preguntar con decepción.

— Contigo... no siento asco.

La voz de Mika era un hilo. Yuichiro cerró los ojos satisfecho con la respuesta y nuevamente volvió su atención al cuello, pero ahora besando, no solamente la parte afectada pero era a la que más atención le dedicaba.

« ¿Qué estoy haciendo?»

Ese pensamiento no duró más allá de dos segundos, porque en realidad no le importaba. Se sentían bien los dos y le encantó tener a Mika así. Si por él fuera llegaría más lejos con él, hasta el final.

Sus manos bordearon las mejillas de niño rubio. Una vez que toda la sangre fue limpiada Yuichiro se apartó con la boca cubierta de sangre ajena.

—Mika...

Yuichiro se acercaba una vez más pero está vez en dirección a sus labios, Mika lo ansiaba, no podía esperar el momento en que sus labios se tocaran y se conocieran por lo que sería la primera vez. Mika entrecerró los ojos con placer.

En eso la puerta se abrió mostrando a Akane del otro lado. Yuichiro se apartó, saltando bruscamente y golpeándose la espalda contra el frío pavimento.

Mikaela se hizo el dormido, no sabía si Akane había visto algo o no antes de que Yuichiro se apartara y si lo hizo no dijo nada al respecto.

—La cena terminó y no probaste nada.

Akane le reprochó con suficiencia. Lo señaló acusadoramente.

Mika quería reírse pero lo reprimió. Oyó un gemido de irritación por parte del otro adivinado que era una mezcla de enojo por interrumpirlos y por otra parte porque sabía que Mika quería reírse de él en ese instante.

—No quería de esa comida.

Mika frunció el entrecejo. Supuso que Yuichiro lo superó pero al parecer no fue así.

—Mika la trajo deberías agradecerle en vez de estar de ingrato...

El muchacho rubio sonrió para sus adentros.

—Desde mañana no se comerá de eso más, Akane. Yo me voy a encargar de que Mika...

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!— Le interrumpió saliendo de entre los sarapes. No le importó si Akane se dio cuenta de la marca roja palpitante en su cuello. —Tú no puedes...

—Ya te dije lo que pienso. ¡No seas un imbécil!— Su tonó arrogante no ayudó en nada, en vez de eso consiguió que el enojo de Mika se agravara.

—Comienzo a creer que el único que no entiende eres tú. No puedo creer lo egoísta que eres, yo simplemente...

—No me gusta que otros te toquen ¿de acuerdo?— Yuichiro pronunció lo más tenue posible con el propósito de que sólo escuchara Mika. El cometido fue un éxito porque Akane enarcó una ceja en señal de no entender lo que dijo.

Los labios de Mika temblaron y su cabeza dio vueltas. Todo este tiempo y ¿fue por eso? Él no podía contradecir el argumento de Yuichiro porque tampoco le gustaría que pusieran los colmillos y labios sobre el cuello del otro. Sería una tortura y eso era exactamente lo que le hizo sentir a Yuichiro. Estaba apenado por su indiferencia.

Los puños de Yuichiro se cerraron y se levantó de golpe. Caminó con rapidez, abandonando a ambos en la recamara.

Akane le dirigió una mirada de interrogación mientras Mika se encogió de hombros. Miró a la puerta que Yuichiro dejo abierta de par en par. Bajó la mirada dubitativo. Se supone que él siempre fue la parte racional, la más prudente y ahora quería ser de todo menos racional y prudente. Ese era el efecto de Yuichiro sobre él, siempre enviándolo al borde.

Akane se le acercó y se arrodilló junto a él. Se dispuso a abrir la boca pero Mika se levantó apresurado.

—Trae a los otros y diles que se duerman, mañana será pesado. Cuento contigo, Akane.

Mika le dio una sonrisa cariñosa y salió por la puerta.

Akane suspiró feliz.

—Son tan diferentes... Y aún así no pueden estar separados.

Sonrió a la nada, como si el aire fuera su cómplice, para luego acatar la orden de Mikaela.

— ¡Yuu!

Mika recorría los pasillos de lo que parecía ser una antigua ciudad, ellos habían permanecido tanto tiempo encerrados. Mika a duras penas podía recordar como era el mundo fuera de ese encierro. Los vampiros se habían encargo de arrebatarle todo y no iba a permitir que también alejaran a Yuichiro de él.

Una sombra alargada se apareció en lo alto de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

—Mika-kun

Saludó el vampiro que le había succionado la sangre hace apenas unas horas.

—Felid-sama— Mika se obligó a doblegar la voz. Inclinó la cabeza como una señal de respeto. Era un noble y cualquiera que osara a faltarle el respeto terminaría sin una gota de sangre en el cuerpo.

—No deberías andar vagando por tu cuenta. Recuerda que no todos los vampiros son tan educados como yo y son unos salvajes.

El vampiro se acercó a él. Mika sintió miedo, siempre lo sentía alrededor de él, pero era bueno en ocultar sus emociones.

Lo miró a los ojos y Felid sonrió. Le sacudió la maraña rubia y le tocó el cuello. Los observó detenidamente.

—Veo que has limpiado la mordedura.

Mika se sonrojó, recordó a Yuichiro limpiando su cuello y besando la herida.

Felid hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. Como si supiera que alguien lo había lamido.

— ¿...Felid-sama?

El noble le dedicó otra sonrisa sádica.

—Espero que vuelvas, Mika-kun. Tu sangre es deliciosa.

El muchacho rubio le sonrió con hipocresía oculta. Asintió y Felid se retiró.

Con cautela siguió caminando por los corredores. Susurraba el nombre de Yuichiro pero no recibía respuesta. Todo estaba calmado. Murmuró que fue un tonto y aún así nadie le contestó.

De repente se le vino a la mente el lugar favorito de Yuichiro para estar. Era un lugar escondido, el punto en el que un callejón daba al piso en que el mármol estaba a punto de caer y dar al nivel anterior a ese. Era el lugar al que Yuichiro iba a relajarse balancear sus piernas en la altura. Cerca de un farol que no servía ya.

Mikaela corrió a ese lugar, con la esperanza de hallar a Yuichiro y arreglar todo entre ellos.

Cuando llegó se encontró con el muchacho de cabellos negros. Estaba con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y piernas extendidas, como era su costumbre. Sus ojos estaban cerrando y respiraba con tranquilidad.

Mikaela se acostó a su lado, se encogió en el mármol porque hacía frío de ese lado, ya que en ese oscuro mundo nunca penetró la luz del sol. El calor corporal proveniente de Yuichiro era reconfortante. Mika quería acurrucarse más cerca pero el remordimiento lo picó y no lo hizo.

Estaba temblando, Mika no sabía cómo era que Yuichiro soportaba el frío que se arremolinaba en ese punto.

—Yuu, yo...

Yuichiro se volteó de costado para verlo a la cara. Mika miró a los ojos verdes electrizantes. Eran bonitos, como la esmeralda pero aún más fuertes y brillosos.

Lo mismo hizo Yuichiro, miró a los ojos azulados, esos ojos que escondían la tristeza de la que sufría.

Yuichiro se arrepintió de todo. De gritarle, de reprochar lo que hizo. Era un poco justificado lo que realizó.

Hundió su cara entre el cabello de Mika y olió un poco. Rodeó la cintura del niño rubio atrayéndolo más cerca. El otro sonrió y dejo que Yuichiro lo apretara contra él.

El calor aumentó. Sus calores se combinaron y de ese modo Mikaela dejo de tiritar, se olvidó de todo excepto de ellos dos.

—Yo odio a todos los vampiros, Mika. En especial a Felid. —Murmuró.

Mika enhebró uno de sus dedos en un mechón negro para acariciar su suavidad. Él no habló porque sabía que Yuichiro quería sacarlo todo. Escuchó con atención, sus ojos se cerraron por la voz familiar. —Porque él es el que te arrebata la sangre, es él el que te toca las mejillas y el cabello, porque succiona tu cuello. No quiero...No me gusta, lo odio, Mika. Deja de hacer eso, no vayas con él nunca más, podemos resolverlo juntos... pero... Odio cuando llegas con esas marcas en tu cuello. Ya tenemos suficiente con este estúpido collar de cual no extraen sangre cada semana — Yuichiro tocó el collar negro que se ajustaba en el cuello de su amigo. Respiró hondo y no dijo nada más.

—No lo volveré a hacer... Yuu, eres un tonto, nunca dejaría que fueran más allá de succionar sangre, quiero escapar tanto como tú y los aborrezco, pero seguir su juego es lo único que nos puede sacar de aquí. Tienes que pensar.

Yuichiro se enterró más en el cuero cabelludo rubio. Subió a Mika encima de su cuerpo, de modo que de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaban. El muchacho rubio era más pequeño que él por unos cuatro centímetros y medio kilo más delgado.

Mikaela cerró los ojos esperando pacientemente los labios Yuichiro.

—Esto va a ser raro considerando que tienes el mismo apellido que yo— Bromeó arruinando el momento.

Mika abrió los ojos de súbito e hizo un puchero en desagrado al comentario.

Las manos de Yuichiro se apretaron más fuertes en la cintura del otro.

—Mikaela Hyakuya... — Pronunció saboreando las sílabas.

—No somos hermanos realmente, no seas...

Ese fue el momento perfecto para callar a Mika con un beso bien plantado en los labios. La persona encima de él respondió sin vacilar. Le devolvió el beso con el mismo entusiasmo.

Las piernas de Yuichiro se enredaron alrededor de la cintura de Mika, juntándolos aún más, no queriendo que sobrara un solo milímetro de espacio entre ellos.

Las manos de Mikaela se convirtieron en puños, sosteniendo mechones de Yuichiro. Apretándolos con fuerza cuando su contraparte empezó a empujar su cadera hacía arriba.

Mika gimió su nombre y ese simple acto provocó que Yuichiro iniciara una molienda, más fricción, para poder escuchar más quejidos y jadeos de la boca de Mikaela.

Una de las manos del muchacho de cabello negro se aventuró adentrándose en la ropa de Mika para tocar la piel del hombro. Un escalofrío fue enviado a la espina dorsal de Mika.

Encogió sus rodillas para no dejar todo el peso a Yuichiro. Soltó ambas manos del cabello carbón para acariciar las mejillas del otro. Sintió su ardor.

La lengua de Yuichiro salió para adentrarse en la boca de Mika. Mika gimió por el tacto de su propia lengua con la del otro. Era caliente y su lengua palpitaba debido a que Yuichiro la mordía y succionaba.

Se burló de las cavidades internas de las mejillas de Mika, robándole el calor.

Cuando el oxígeno se consumió Mika se apartó jadeante, con un hilo de saliva todavía conectando sus bocas, pero no perduro y se cortó, cayéndoles en la barbilla.

La parte baja de Mikaela fue descuidada, así que balanceó su cadera suavemente contra la de Yuichiro incitándole que prosiguiera con el tacto. Yuichiro no se negó.

Se meció con lentitud para provocar impaciencia.

—La ropa, Yuu.

Mika se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tendrían otra muda hasta la semana siguiente, por lo tanto no podían darse el lujo de ensuciarla. No andarían por ahí en plena desnudes sólo porque estuvieron de calientes una noche.

Yuichiro jugó con el pulgar el elástico de los pantalones blancos de Mika.

Unas lágrimas enjugaron los ojos de Mikaela pero esta vez no de tristeza o enojo, sino de placer y felicidad. Quería compartir todo lo que era y lo que tenía con Yuichiro Hyakuya.

Desde que llegó al orfanato capturó su atención total. Se quedó anonadado y un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando juntaron sus manos por primera vez. Desde el principio se sintió emocionado por la presencia del muchacho de cabellos negros, ese interés no decayó, siguió y siguió hasta convertirse en lo que estaban haciendo, en sensaciones íntimas.

El pulgar siguió hurgando, masajeando la carne suave, que recibe el nombre de trasero. Dicha acción provocó más gemidos temblorosos del niño rubio.

Yuichiro sonrío. Continúo jugando con la piel de Mika. El otro no podía soportarlo y de un sólo tirón sacó sus pantalones de prisionero. Se arrastró más encima de Yuichiro y susurró «Yuu» una y otra y otra vez hasta que se rindió y decidió ceder a Mika. Retiró también sus pantalones quedándose en playera y ropa interior, de la misma forma que el otro muchacho, que se transformó en una maraña desesperada de murmuraciones y gritos de lo mucho que lo quería. Yuichiro le quitó la camisa para poder tener mejor vista.

La retiró con cuidado, para no tener que separar por mucho sus bocas, Mika era tan sumiso, él subió sus brazos obedientemente para permitir que Yuichiro se deshiciera de ella. No le importaba si era el único que estaba en una sola prenda, dos cuartos más desnudo que Yuichiro, quién todavía conservaba la playera.

La piel blanca de Mika provocó que quisiera explorar y tocar más. Era suave y cremosa por el sudor, una combinación perfecta, una que nunca había experimentado antes. Los movimientos que realizaba los hacía por puro instinto y nada más. No tenía práctica antes de eso.

Pellizco los botones rozados de carne duros de Mika. Los chupó, lamió y mordió, se burló de él muchas veces. Mika se llegó a hartar, por lo que quitó con fuerza la playera del otro y se tiró, invirtiendo las posiciones, así que Yuichiro estaba en la cima y Mika debajo de él, como lo habían estado hace media hora en la recamara antes de que Akane interrumpiera. Le gustaba sentir a Yuichiro encima suyo, cubriéndolo todo, porque sentía el peso de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo ardiendo. Sus pechos se rozaron, ambos gimieron, ya que, sus pezones duros estaban chocando entre sí, era una dulce fricción y a la vez tortuosa que les instó a ir por más.

Por sobre la tela de los boxers Yuichiro frotó con su mano libre la parte baja de Mika, en todas partes, la punta, el eje, las dos pequeñas bolas que se desprendían de su pene. Mika estaba en éxtasis, era demasiado como para aguantar, quería venirse, pero el dedo necio de Yuichiro no se lo permitía. Su voz se elevó.

— ¡Yuu! ¡Por favor! ...Quiero... ¡Te quiero! — Mika jadeó como si fuera desmoronarse. Se lo dijo de forma que le dio miedo a Yuichiro, porque sonaba como si fuera un despedida, una clase de frase que se usaría antes de morir. Su mano se apretó más fuerte en su miembro y la sacudió más rápido enviando a Mika al borde. El semen salió manchando la ropa interior.

Su respiración era agresiva por el orgasmo. Mika le sonrió con cansancio, pero no era el momento para caer dormido, tenía que arreglar el bulto en los boxeadores de Yuichiro.

—No tienes que...

La mano de Mika hizo exactamente lo que Yuichiro.

— ¿Se siente bien?

Eran tonto pregunta porque sabía que no por nada Yuichiro elevó la voz, pero de todas formas quería escucharlo de su "amigo".

—Hn... —Fue lo único que dijo, aparte de asentir. Su voz estaba frágil y no quería que Mika le escuchara, por lo menos no en ese momento, aparte de que estaban desprotegidos y cualquier vampiro podría llegar.

* * *

— ¡Mika!

Yuichiro gritó levantándose de la cama cuando su mente le trajo de nuevo el retrato de Mika muerto. La sangre de todos sus hermanos estaba por todos lados y él no pudo hacer nada para evitar la masacre.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí, Yuu.

Mika estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con un delantal negro que hace poco a Yuichiro se le ocurrió comprar para él. Ya que Mika era el que estaba más tiempo en el departamento, lo necesitaría para cocinar.

Mika se acercó a él y lo abrazo, dejando que Yuichiro se calmara en su hombro. Mika había crecido, pero aún no era más grande que él, unos tres centímetros eran los encargados de hacer la diferencia.

El muchacho de cabellos negros recargó todo el peso de su cuerpo en Mikaela, mientras el otro jugaba con sus mechones negro medianoche.

—Te amo, Mika.

A Mikaela no le sorprendieron aquellas palabras, sino el susurro tan suave con el que se lo dijo. Yuichiro le había dicho muchas veces que le amaba, pero esas palabras salían con frecuencia cuando Yuichiro se despertaba con una pesadilla.

—Te amo, Yuu.

El día en el que Yuichiro se enteró de que Mika no estaba muerto fue el más feliz de toda su vida. Lo salvó y dejo el escuadrón una buena cantidad de tiempo para rehacer su vida junto a Mikaela. Compraron un departamento en dónde vivir y eran una pareja.

—Tengo que...

Yuichiro lo besó con fuerza en el hombro.

—Quédate aquí conmigo. Yo te ayudaré a preparar el desayuno después.

Y como siempre Mika nunca pudo negarse.

Se acostó junto a Yuichiro, lo besó en los labios y volvieron a dormir.

* * *

**Sé que van a estrenar el anime: Owari no seraph o Seraph of the end, y es un manga que me gustó mucho, nada realmente me había inspirado a escribir un fic de ellos (son mi pareja favorita del manga), pero cuando vi que iban a sacar el anime pensé: Buen momento para dar a conocer a la pareja. **

**Por lo que aquí está, por favor lea el manga de otro modo este texto no será muy posible de comprender y le costará saber el por qué de algunas escenas. **

**Gracias por leer(?**

**Oh, sí, sus comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir. **


End file.
